


An Idolizing fantasy

by kittypetro



Category: Final Fantasy, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/pseuds/kittypetro
Summary: When the phoenix fire burns dark and casts a shadow over the land, a hero with the crystal's mark shall appear. The hero will travel, bringing light to the darkness and free the 4 crystals of old from their tombs. The hero will face the dark phoenix with weapons and magic, and with the help of the nine primal forces battle to cleanse the world free from darkness and bring peace to the land, or to forever fall silent and let the darkness rule for a hundred yearsSo goes an ancient prophecy from a time long since forgotten and lost. In a small town a red mage with a strange birthmark on her hand is thrust into danger, she and her friends going out on an adventure unlike anything anyone of them have been on. Who knows if they will succeed? But they all know they have to at least try





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I really should be writing on my Love Live/Naruto AU right now, but I have been thinking about starting on this fic for like... years now so I figured hey, inspiration hit and the start is the worst part, so lets just write this thing and see where we land
> 
> To all my fans, thank you for sticking with me even if it takes ages for me to update.  
> To new people, have patience, and know that the more comments I get on a fic the more likely I am to feel like/remember to continue on a fic
> 
> Have fun reading

Prologue

Records show the history of a time when the united realms nations crystals would glow bright and give freely to the world magic safety and peace. A time, where the great primal summons would be out in the open, talking to the commoners and teaching the children of the realms all they could offer and where people had no fear of wandering through the realms.

However, as is human’s folly, peace cannot last forever. 

The Air domain, home of dragons, mighty mages and the invention of the airship, ruled by the High Priestess saw people for their faults, how people too lazy to work stole food from the temples, how kids started daring each other to get close to a primal with no worry for consequences and how even dragoon knights took advantage of those in need, leaving a trail of raped women and burned villages in their wake. 

She demanded the domain to cease their folly, or there would be consequences. No one brought the Priestess any heed, until she declared war. War on bandits, the wicked and the corrupt, starting with her own people, before demanding the same of the neighboring countries. 

And when the neighboring countries refused to change, the Priestess sent her dragoons and air ship troops out, declaring that if the other kingdoms didn’t know how to help humanity from itself, she would do it for them.

The bloodshed was horrendous, and the losses great, the Priestess ignoring all of her council’s advices to cease, that her war would cost more than it would help. Nothing would stop her in her way… aside from the wrath of the primals.

The war came to its sudden but definite stop after nearly 5 years of death and destruction, on the border or the Air domain and the Fire Empire. Across the way, the Fire King yelled from atop his Chocobo to the Air Priestess to stop. 

That if she turned away and went back to her border, he would retaliate no further. The Priestess, despairing over the people not seeing her side, not seeing what she saw that wickedness would lead to ruin, failed to notice that she herself had fallen wicked, raising her hand to declare another attack, as a loud and sudden roar filled the skies, and the great primal Bahamut landed in between the two kingdoms. With one turn of his head he looked straight at the Priestess, growling, speaking with his voice booming so loud every creature in the realm could hear.

“Humanity is no longer worthy. The land gives you gifts… we give you wisdom… the crystals give you magic… and this is how you use our gifts? No more. If you will not take care of our gifts, we will no longer offer them.”  
And with that, Bahamut stretched out his wings, rising in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, Bahamut was gone, and the Priestess Chocobo stood still, its saddle empty of its rider. 

Over the next hours the magic and glow of the 4 world crystals faded to nothing.  
A week later, a fisherman was the last person who saw a Primal, as Leviathan jumped from the ocean, fading away with a loud roar, the sea still as if it had never been there at all  
A full year later, the lands filled up with monsters, no one daring to go off the main roads unless absolutely necessary. 

It took several generations until the primals was seen again, Ramuh showing himself to a young summoner who had prayed at his temple for nearly 5 days, asking forgiveness for humanity’s folly. He only smiled at the summoner, leaning down, handing over a piece of parchment, telling the summoner to go to all the rulers of the realm with his message, letting them know that one day, the land would be ready for redemption.

The summoner did as they were told, taking the parchment to each realm, holding onto the first legendary prophecy, of a time when the light of the crystal would shine on the United realms once again.

When the phoenix fire burns dark and casts a shadow over the land, a hero with the crystal’s mark shall appear. The hero will travel with 8 companions, bringing light to the darkness and free the 4 crystals of old from their tombs. The hero will face the dark phoenix with weapons and magic, and with the help of the nine primal forces battle to cleanse the world free from darkness and bring peace to the land, or to forever fall silent and let the darkness rule for a hundred years  
Prophecy of Ramuh, year 50 of Primal’s fade


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Otonokizaka town was not a very large village. In all honesty it was probably more of a hamlet, but those living there enjoyed life for what it was. Kousaka Honoka in particular enjoyed the town for what it was. At least now that she was back on a small break from her studies. 

She sighed, adjusting her red hat somewhat, looking around for her friends. It was getting close to noon and she hoped they would come join her and free her from her boredom. Looking around, Honoka didn’t even notice the large yellow Chocobo who snuck up on her, until the creature gave off a small “kweh,” making her yelp and turn around, facing her sister laughing in her face. 

“Mou Yukiho that wasn’t nice.” 

Yukiho chuckled, leaning down to pat the Chocobo she was riding on. “That’s what you get for dozing off… maybe Crystal didn’t recognize you in your fancy new clothes.” 

Yukiho pouted a little as she said that, her eyes going over Honoka’s getup of black pants, a red coat with a red shoulder cape, black gloves and a red hat with a small feather. 

“I still say it’s unfair that you got to have the talent for magic and I don’t.” 

Honoka laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. “If it helps, mage school is really hard… that’s why I landed on red magic after a while, if I lose control I won’t set off any forest fires and I have this fancy rapier to stab people with.” 

Yukiho shook her head, jumping down from Crystal the chocobo’s back, looking at Honoka. “Well, with you away at fancy school it’s just been me and dad taking care of the bakery… just promise that if you decide to become some big and strong adventurer you send some gil our way every now and again.” 

Honoka chuckled. “Don’t worry Yukiho, I don’t plan on leaving you guys for a while.” 

A small burst of color made Honoka turn her head, beaming at her 2 best friends Umi and Kotori, both coming walking out of the forest, Umi holding onto her bow as well as a leg of what she figured was a wolf, Kotori adjusting some wrappings on her hands as she too turned her gaze and met Honoka’s, her face beaming. 

Honoka turned to Yukiho apologetic. “I’ll be back to help you and dad later… gonna catch up with Umi and Kotori.” 

Yukiho could do little more than wave at Honoka’s back as the redhead sprinted for her friends, enveloping the both in a huge hug. 

“UMI CHAN, KOTORI CHAN.” 

Umi yelped, bracing herself, her archer’s hat almost falling off her head at the impact. “Honoka? Wow you are back already? We thought it be another week at least until we saw you.” 

Kotori giggled, hugging Honoka back lovingly, the young monk clearly having missed her friend. “We have missed you Honoka, even though it has been a lot easier to meditate without the usual explosions and racket. So tell us, how is red mage school? Have you learned anything cool? Have your teachers figured out why your birthmark glows when you channel mana?” 

Honoka smiled sadly, laying her left hand over the back of her right, knowing that under her black gloves her diamond shaped birthmark made her skin almost glow every time she channeled mana, none of her teachers having any idea how or why, other than the occasional theories of misplaced mana channeling. 

“Nah, they said as long as it didn’t hurt me or the environment it wasn’t anything to worry or focus on… I came late last night with a Chocobo courier, I figured I needed to be quick given how the country is about to go into proper mourning.” 

Umi’s smile faltered a little, the archer focusing her gaze on the ground. “I can’t believe the king really is dead… has it really been a full week already?” 

Honoka nodded. “There was a huge crowd by the entrance to the capitol when I left of people wanting to pay their respects at the funeral… I wanted to stop by myself but with the crowds I figured it would be lots of delays getting home if I did… I just hope the new king will do as well as his father did.” 

Kotori smiled, clasping her hands together. “One way or another we will find out… nothing good will come of us stressing over something we can’t control… now Honoka come, let’s go and catch up before I head out for evening meditation.”

…

Honoka wasn’t sure why, but she felt like her dad was looking more intently at her than usual. Looking up from her dinner, Honoka found him gazing at her, a small worried look on his face. 

“Dad, I promise, school is going great… or at least good enough that I am passing all my classes… except astrology but honestly I was never going to become an oracle or anything.” 

Yukiho chuckled, biting into her own piece of bread. 

“Could you imagine that though? Honoka the oracle, today, the stars foretold a rain of frogs… or maybe that was frost?” 

Honoka chuckled, even Isshun giving a small smile. 

“I am sorry Honoka… you are nearing the age I was when I went out adventuring… I am feeling a little nostalgic.” 

He turned his head, looking towards the wall where a large ceremonial blade was hanging on the wall. 

Yukiho sighed, looking at Honoka. “Here we go again. The war story of the young adventurer turned kings guard.” 

Honoka grinned, biting into her bread again. “And how he injured his foot saving a young baker’s daughter from a dreaded Ochu, joining her home and settling down.” 

Isshun reached over to ruffle the head of both his daughters. “Hey, have some compassion for your old man, it’s nice to be able to reminisce.” 

He turned to Honoka, his smile dampening a little bit. “I just want you to know this Honoka, no matter what the future brings, I am very proud of you… now, let’s eat up girls, and then finish your chores before bed, tomorrow is yet another new day.”

…

Honoka woke to the sound of terrified yelling. Sitting up in her bed she looked out the window and saw a town on fire, men in armor atop war horses and chocobos running through town, torches held high as they put the buildings on fire. 

With a shocked gasp Honoka barely had time to think, getting into her clothes, grabbing her rapier as she rushed out. “DAD, YUKIHO, WHERE ARE YOU?” 

“HONOKA? THIS WAY.” 

Honoka rushed to the sound, rushing down the stairs to find her dad and Yukiho, Yukiho looking terrified, their father on his knees, stuffing bread into knapsacks. 

“Okay you two listen to me, I need you to do exactly as I say, no questions asked, okay?” 

“Dad, what’s going on? Those men out there… that’s the Fire empire flag they are brandishing, why is the king putting fire to his own realm’s town?” 

Honoka turned to Yukiho, tears in her eyes as she tried making sense of what was happening. Isshun sighed, looking at Yukiho.

“I have had… letters from a few of my friends back in the capitol… words has it that the new king suffers from madness, that he wants more land to rule over… and with us being so close to the earth province border he most likely sent his troops here to… take care of any spies or intruders… but we do not have time for this. Yukiho, here.” 

Isshun gave Yukiho a knapsack, looking at her intently. 

“Head out back, take Crystal and start moving. Head west over the large bridge of the earth province and stay low… when it is safe I will come find you again, just promise me you will stay safe and away.” 

Yukiho, clutching her knapsack could do little more than cry, reaching over to embrace her dad hard, before doing the same to Honoka, sniffling against her sister’s cheek, managing one small, “be safe sis”, before running out the back, Honoka swearing a little while later that she heard the sound of Crystal kwehing as Yukiho rushed away, safe from the danger ahead. 

“Honoka, here.” Isshun handed Honoka the other knapsack he had prepared, Honoka taking it with shaking hands. 

“Dad… why did you send Yukiho away alone? Why aren’t we going with her?” 

Isshun didn’t answer, simply walked over to his old ceremonial sword, taking it down from its place on the wall. 

“Dad?” 

Isshun turned to Honoka, tears forming in his eyes. “Honoka… I am sending both of you away… I will stay, trying to help our friends as best as I can… But while I sent Yukiho to safety, I am afraid the mission I need you to go on are a little more dangerous… and I only do it because I think I am meant too.” 

Isshun held out his sword to Honoka, looking at her intently. “I need you to take this sword to a friend of mine Honoka… you know of the city Stonepeak?” 

Honoka nodded. “It’s 2 towns over… over the Nyad river right?” 

Isshun nodded. “I need you to find a Lady Eli. You will probably find her at the Snow Mount inn… give her my sword and tell her this. A phoenix fire cannot burn pure if the skies are full of darkness… Can you do that for me Honoka?” 

Honoka sniffed, turning her head at another round of screams. 

“HONOKA.” 

She turned her head to her father again, nodding her head. “Lady Eli, Snow Mount inn in Stonepeak, A phoenix fire cannot burn pure if the skies are full of darkness.” 

Isshun smiled, leaning down kissing Honoka on the forehead. “Good girl, now go… GO.”

Honoka ran. Out the back door, out into the streets, out of town and into the woods. Her chest hurt from smoke and tears, her mind going a mile a minute. She could barely see through her tears, closing her eyes for a few seconds, only to run straight into someone. 

“OW.” 

For a split second, Honoka thought she had run into the armored men, managing to gasp once before noticing the two girls in front of her. Kotori on the ground having collided with Honoka running out from behind a tree, Umi right behind her, bow raised in the reaction to a sudden threat. 

“Honoka? Oh thank Bahamut you are safe.” 

Honoka gasped a few times, before her emotions finally caught up to her, enveloping her two friends, crying hard.

A little while later, Honoka managed to calm down, explaining the situation to her friends. “I… I got to hurry… dad wants me to seek out a lady Eli in Stonepeak… the sooner the better.” 

Umi gaped. “Stonepeak? On foot that will take days.” 

Honoka nodded. “Yeah… so I should start walking… I am glad you guys are safe but… you should head to the border, I don’t think the Fire Empire will be a very nice place for a while.” 

Umi and Kotori looked at each other for a split second, before looking back at Honoka. “Honoka… you don’t think we’d let you go alone did you?” 

Honoka blinked, looking at Kotori who had spoken up. 

Umi nodded her head. “Yeah knowing you you’d die within the day if we weren’t around to help… now come on… you are stuck with us… no objections.” 

Honoka sniffed once more, adjusting her hat. “You guys… all right… Stonepeak here we come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art of all the girls, they will show up as soon as they arrive in the fic
> 
> [Honoka](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018168328/i-am-finally-making-my-love-livefinal-fantasy-fic)   
>  [Kotori](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018199683/honestly-this-came-out-a-lot-better-than)   
>  [Umi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018215913/such-archer-such-umi-such-grace)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Umi looked worried at Honoka’s back as the 3 girls rushed along the side of the road, keeping an eye out for danger, Honoka getting dangerously far ahead of them. 

“Honoka, wait up.” 

Honoka turned, noticing how far behind Kotori and Umi was, opening her mouth to say something as the sound of more mounted forces came down the road, all 3 of the girls rushing off the road, hiding behind a large tree as more mounted knights rushed past them. 

Kotori whimpered slightly as the sounds disappeared. “That’s the third convoy in the last 15 minutes… we can’t keep doing this.” 

Honoka got up, looking back at Umi and Kotori pleadingly. “What choice do we have? We need to get over the Nyad river and the only way is over the bridge by Seabreeze bay… this is the only road there, we need to keep moving.” 

Umi frowned, looking at the sky above them, the stars shining bright down at her. She looked down at her friends again, at a worried looking Kotori and a pleadingly determined Honoka. “There is another way.” 

Her friends looked at her in surprise, Umi already feeling like she was going to regret this. 

“Seabreeze bay lies a good 5 kilometers east from here… in a direct line from where we are standing… through the forest.” 

Kotori blinked a little, not sure she heard Umi correctly. “You… you want us to leave the main roads? Aren’t these woods filled with Ochu?” 

Umi sighed. “I am honestly very reluctant to even suggest this… But Honoka is right we need to cross the bridge at Seabreeze… and you are right Kotori we can’t keep doing it the way we are now… but I have my arrows… and you have your training… even Honoka knows a few spells now I hope… if you two promise to take care, we can get through this.” 

Honoka, who had been looking worried for a while now, relaxed a little, smiling and rushing up to Umi’s side, hugging her friend. “I promise we will be very careful… and only rush when it’s safe to do so… speaking of, I completely forgot.” 

Honoka reached over to grab Umi and Kotori’s hands, the two girls feeling their bodies suddenly heat up, energy filling their bodies. 

Honoka grinned. “A small haste spell… one of the few things I have actually mastered while in Mage School, now come on.”

…

Honoka almost cheered in relief as she saw lights signalizing that the group was getting close to the town of Seabreeze bay. 

Honestly she felt the few scrapes they had had with the ochus had gone pretty well, as far as she knew, other than a little light headedness she was set to continue. 

Honoka turned to Umi and Kotori, the two looking a little tired, but on their feet. “Look, we are almost there, we can get some food at the inn and breathe for a minute then we head back on the road… I need to get the message to dad’s friend.” 

Kotori managed a small whine, which Honoka figured meant her friend was feeling a little light headed herself, the group getting onto the main road once more, walking into the small town, Honoka quickly finding the sign for a nearby inn, called the Happy Moogle. 

Entering, Honoka felt herself relax a little as she found herself in a small tavern, most of the chairs empty, only a few figures lining the rooms. Walking up to the woman behind the counter Honoka found her pouch, counting her gil. 

“Uhm, excuse me… me and my friends are only here for a little while but… would 20 gil be enough for some hot soup and some water? Maybe a day old bread?” 

The elderly lady looked Honoka over, shooting a quick gaze over to Umi and Kotori, lingering by the door. 

“Of course dear, sit down and I’ll get something for you.” 

Honoka smiled, bowing. “Thank you kindly… no need to start something big and brash for us, we can’t stay long.” 

No sooner had Honoka spoken before the sound of a chair being scraped against the floor was heard, Honoka turning around in time to find herself face to face with a scowling girl around her age, the girl huffing, turning to the lady behind the counter. 

“Miss Rose, make it 4 large portions… with fresh bread and a pitcher of milk, I’ll pay… and these 3 girls will stay the night.” 

Honoka blinked, looking the girl over. When Honoka first joined magic school she had hoped on maybe becoming a healer. That notion had been quickly crushed by a senior teacher who explained to her that to become a white mage, you needed absolute and perfect control, as well as vast inner mana resources and a deep understanding of the bodies of all living things… that and the training to get your robes took 4 years unless you were really good. 

Very few decided to start on the trials of becoming a white mage, and even fewer passed the test and got to don the white and red robe. The few white mages Honoka had met during school all seemed to be very nice and gentle people… the redhead scowling at her now, dressed in the elite white robes, her hair almost camouflaging itself with the red triangles on her hood, holding onto a long crooked staff, did not seem either nice nor gentle. 

“Uhm… hi… I am Honoka… thank you for the offer but… we really can’t staOW.” 

Honoka winched as the mage bonked her over the head with her staff. 

“You sit your ass down right now.” 

Honoka, scowled, not sure what was this girl’s problem, trying to explain. 

“We don’t have time, we need to get to Stonepeak.” 

“Stonepeak? In your condition? You wouldn’t last an hour.” 

Honoka scowled. “You don’t understaOW… please stop hitting me.” 

The mage looked at Honoka intently. “Look… do you not care about yourself and your friends?” 

Honoka looked up, surprised at the sudden calmness to the girl’s speech. “Of course I do.” 

“Well then, look at them, do they look fit for travel?” 

Honoka looked over at Umi and Kotori, giving them a quick once over. “Well… we might be a little tired but.” 

“TIRED?” 

Honoka raised her arms, shielding her head in case of another blow. 

“Yeah, okay we are tired, but dad gave me an important mission and we need to go so.” 

“And let me guess, you have already gone… or rather ran for quite some time already?” 

Honoka blinked. “How did you know?” 

“Well first of all I can see you suffer from extreme mana exhaustion… all of you are short of breath but with that weird smell of poison lingering around you… I say you went through the Ochu fields. As far as your friends go your archer friend has 3 arrows in her quiver and your monk friend is favoring her left foot, wich again leads me to believe that you are in so much of a hurry to get where you want to go, that you didn’t give your archer the time to pick up any arrows from any creatures that she killed, nor did you notice that the monk probably tripped and twisted her ankle. I will not say this again, you 3 sit your asses down in some chairs, eat the food Miss Rose will bring you, and let me do my job… arriving late is better than not arriving at all, yes?” 

Honoka blinked, looking back to her friends. She suddenly noticed Kotori, who usually always stood straight up and down, leaning against the doorframe, Umi’s right hand shaking a little, a very small tint of red seeping through her brown archer gloves. And as she noticed that, Honoka also realized how tired she too felt, the girl suddenly going dizzy, settling down in a chair, the white mage looking down at her. 

“I… I’m sorry I… got a little light headed.” 

The redhead shook her head. “Delayed shock response… I think the adrenaline finally left your system… good thing to have in danger situations, not so much when mixed with a haste spell rushing along without thinking.” 

She turned to Umi and Kotori, offering a hand to Kotori. “Here, you shouldn’t lean on that foot too much until I have checked how bad it is.” 

Kotori whimpered a little. “It’s not that bad really… I think I just landed wrong and twisted it a little in the last fight… thank you though, I am Minami Kotori, and this is Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka.” 

“Nishikino Maki… nice to meet you I guess… are you okay Sonoda san?” 

Umi, who was feeling very drowsy, barely managed to hold onto the end of the chair she was walking too, vaguely noticing the mage talking to her. 

“Huh?” 

Maki huffed, helping Kotori down in a chair, grabbing her staff wich stood leant against the table, turning to Umi. 

“Oh for Carbuncle’s sake… here, sit down.” 

Umi sat down, looked at Maki as the girl held a firm grasp on her staff with one hand, the other held out in the direction of the trio, her robes fluttering a little as the mana was channeled, a white glowing ball emerging for a short second before Maki spoke up. 

“Esuna.” 

The white ball dispersed, Umi feeling an almost warm wind hit her face, her head clear, no longer drowsy and her mouth strangely dry. 

“Try not to move too fast” Maki said, grabbing yet another chair, sitting down in it next to Kotori, motioning for the girl to lift her injured foot onto a smaller stool 

“And when the food comes, I need you to drink all the milk, it’s the best remedy for poison, and while esuna works wonders it can’t do it all on its own.” 

Maki turned, her eyes meeting Honoka who looked very conflicted. “Look… even if I were to allow you to leave this inn after eating food and healing you up, you wouldn’t get very far… you need to cross the bridge to get to Stonepeak and the bridge is currently taken over by knights with royal barding on their chocobos saying that by order of the king no one crosses the bridge after sundown… you are staying the night, I will hear no more arguments.” 

As Honoka opened her mouth to say something Miss Rose came over with a large tray, setting down 4 bowls of tomato soup, a basked full of warm freshly made bread and a huge pitcher of milk. 

“Here you go loves, get some warmth in you again… Miss Maki with this and upgrading your room to a 4 bed bedroom you owe me an additional 500 GIL.” 

Honoka gaped, about to protest as Maki got up. 

“Of course, let me see if I have that in hundred gil coins.” 

Maki started rummaging through a pouch strapped to her belt, getting a handful of large circular coins, Honoka seeing a small 100 stamped on each of them. 

“Here you go Miss Rose… and an extra 100 for your discretions.” 

Miss Rose smile never dropped an inch. “Of course dear, you eat up now.” 

Maki nodded, turning around to look at the room. Next to her and the 3 new girls there were 4 other people in the tavern. 

Maki held up a hand with a coin clutched between her fingers. “50 gil to each of you if you all leave now and don’t tell about these 3 to anyone… offer is on the table for another 10 seconds.” 

All around the room the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and empty mugs against the tables was heard, each of the locals coming up to Maki, accepting a coin, giving a small bow and leaving the tavern. 

Maki nodded, clearly happy, turning to Honoka, Kotori and Umi who all gaped at her. “My parents are the head healers at a large hospital in the capital… I am expected to go have a year of field experience before they can retire and I’ll take over… that being said I have enough gil to at least get around for a few months… now, while I start casting cure on you guys and look closer on Minami’s leg why don’t you tell me everything?”

…

Maki listened intently as the girls told their story, of the new king sending his knights to the border town setting it aflame, of Honoka’s father giving his daughter a mission, sending her younger sibling away to the safety of the Earth Province, to Umi and Kotori who had been out doing late night training and hunting as they heard screaming, reuniting and heading out together. 

Maki sighed, stopping the flow of mana over Kotori’s leg. “An intriguing story… if not a bit foolhardy to try and go to Stonepeak in one setting without any back up plans.” 

Maki looked at the table, all the soup, bread and milk having been devoured. 

“Now I can’t do much more tonight, I am getting to the limit of my mana pool but tomorrow… I would like to continue traveling with you… if that is agreeable.” 

Umi blinked. “Are you sure? You barely know us… why join up?” 

Maki looked a little put out, her hand going to the caplet around her shoulders. 

“When you graduate as a white mage… you swear an oath upon your robes to always help those that need it, to always heal and cure those who cannot do it themselves… I would bring dishonor upon my robes, upon my family and upon my teachers if I just left you to your fate… so if it is okay… I would like to join you.” 

Honoka beamed. “Of course Maki chan, welcome to the team… is it okay to call you Maki chan? Seems silly to keep up formalities when we are traveling buddies.” 

A small blush formed on Maki’s cheeks. “I suppose that’s fine… if I can do the same to you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well then, Kotori chan, your leg is just twisted, it should be better again after a little sleep, but feel free to lean on me as we walk to the room to not put too much weight on it… Umi chan if you wake earlier than me tomorrow and want to replenish your quiver with arrows there is a shop right across from the inn that opens at 8, now this way ladies, time to hit the hay, no objections.” 

Honoka yawned wide, her mind going to the fact that 24 hours ago she was home, thinking she would have some time to cool down and relax with her friends. She followed Maki, Kotori and Umi into the room Maki had gotten them, placing her knapsack with her father’s sword in it on the stand next to one of the beds, put her hat down, managing to get off her shoes, gloves and caped jacket, before falling face first into the pillows, the world going dark around her as exhaustion finally won out, Honoka snoring gently into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art of all the girls, they will show up as soon as they arrive in the fic
> 
>  
> 
> [Honoka](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018168328/i-am-finally-making-my-love-livefinal-fantasy-fic)  
> [Kotori](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018199683/honestly-this-came-out-a-lot-better-than)  
> [Umi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018215913/such-archer-such-umi-such-grace)
> 
> [Maki](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184165306658/cause-lets-be-honest-maki-was-the-easiest-to)


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Umi was used to being the first one to wake up in the mornings. It came from a long time of hunting at dawn, going after creatures at a time where most of the dangerous things were still sleeping. And when Umi woke up to find herself in a room at the Happy Moogle inn in Seabreeze and used a few seconds to remember why she was there, she was not surprised to see both her friends and their new white mage companion sleeping soundly. 

Sitting up she looked out the window nearest her bed, seeing the sun already out. She wasn’t surprised the group had overslept, last night had been… a lot. She turned her head at movement, seeing a door at the building across the path open, a plump woman stepping out to place an Open sign out front. Right, she needed more arrows. 

Getting up, trying not to think about the fact that she had slept in only her underwear, she got dressed as quietly as possible, about to grab her hat, as she noticed a small note on the dresser next to where she had left her hat the previous night, as well as a small pouch atop said note.

Umi chan, here are 50 gil, should be enough for a full quiver of arrows.  
Maki

Umi blinked, and then allowed herself a small smile. She was grateful the group had met the young healer, or she was sure Honoka would have made them run until collapse. It felt nice to not be the only voice of reason. Taking the pouch Umi left, ready to face a new day.

…

Umi walked back into the room no more than 15 minutes later, finding the rest of the group up, in various stages of morning grogginess. Kotori was sitting cross legged on her bed, hands folded as she did a quick morning meditation, Maki was in the process of packing a satchel with food for the journey ahead, and Honoka sat upright, still looking half asleep as she munched on a loaf of bread that was filling the room with the smell of freshly baked goods. 

“Ah, Umi chan, welcome back, I hope shopping went well?” 

Umi turned to Maki, smiling. “Yes it did, thank you for the money, I will pay you back.” 

Maki shrugged. “As far as I am concerned, that money was investment in making sure we survive longer… but if it will make you feel better sure… did you see anything special while you were out?” 

Umi nodded, getting her new bundles of arrows into her quiver. “There was some commotion on the bridge, and about 15 soldiers rushed over in the direction of the capitol… no one is left so I think it’s safe to head out.” 

Maki nodded, handing a loaf of bread to Umi. “Here, get some food in you before we head out, Stonepeak is about a day’s travel on foot… I am guessing we are taking some of the shortcuts through the woods to get there sooner but that means dealing with mandragoras, toadstools and lemurs… might as well make sure everyone is up for the trip… speaking of, Kotori chan, how is that foot?” 

Kotori, looking up from her place sitting cross legged on her bed smiled. “It feels a lot better, thank you Maki chan.” 

Umi sighed, relaxing a little. She had been worried about Kotori’s leg, determined that if she was injured she’d carry her friend on her back if necessary. A sudden thomp made Umi focus on Honoka, having jumped down from the bed after finishing eating, breadcrumbs all over her face, the ginger haired girl looking ready to head out. 

“Yosh, let’s go everyone; if the bridge is open I don’t want to be here any longer than needed.”

…

Kotori looked around the area as the group walked down the road. She had never been this far from home before, and while the area still had the familiar trees and fauna, somehow things seemed different. 

“It’s weird isn’t it?” 

Honoka turned to look at her friend, Kotori looking at the sky where a few smaller birds were flying around. “What is?” 

“Well… a few hours west of here lies home… a home that was burning with people screaming and knights riding around more or less… declaring war… no more than maybe 12 hours ago… and yet here we are… walking in the sunlight, birds chirping… the world keeps going forward… it just feels off somehow.” 

No one had anything to say to that, Honoka raising her hand to clutch the ceremonial sword resting next to her rapier at her side, stopping at a crossroads, looking up at a signpost. 

One road headed northeast, the sign reading Glowing hearth, the Fire empire capitol. The other road, going south, read Stonepeak. Honoka let her eyes rest on the sign for a few seconds before starting to walk down the southern road, hoping that her sister and dad was safe. 

Maki, sensing that her new travelling companions were having a moment, let the silence fill the air around them for a little while before speaking up. 

“We should follow the road for a little while… but if the king sent troops out to root out suspicious people in a small village like yours… chances are he sent some to Stonepeak too… between fighting monsters and guards I think we have better chances with the monsters.” 

Honoka frowned. “You think the knights will think we are enemies?” 

“I think that if we meet any knights telling us that Stonepeak is off limits and we are forced to go back or fight we will use even more time getting where we need to go… I wouldn’t want to risk it personally.” 

Umi nodded in agreement. “Stonepeak isn’t near any of the borders but… it is known for its nearby mountains with lots of ore… and if the king is starting a war ore will be needed for armor, weapons… prison cells… we should maybe up our travel speed.” 

…

“OKAY I MIGHT HAVE MISCALCULATED THIS A LITTLE.” 

Honoka ducked, stabbing her rapier into a small mandragora, as another one came out of nowhere shrieking at her. When she and her team had gone through the woods she had noticed 3 small mandragoras blocking their way. 

She had barely listened as Maki started saying that they should maybe find another way around as she rushed up, drawing her rapier, figuring that the 3 small monsters wouldn’t be much of a problem… she had not expected another dozen small mandragoras to jump through the trees adding on the struggle, as the battle started properly. 

Now Honoka and Kotori stood back to back dealing with the small horde, Umi shooting arrows with amazing precision into the heads of the small creatures, Honoka feeling the warmth of Maki’s healing spells bluster up every now and again, until finally, with a small shriek, the last mandragora fell to the ground silent. 

Honoka panted, turning around to Kotori. “You okay?” Kotori nodded, taking a few deep breaths herself. 

“Yeah… that was… surprisingly hard, those things were fast.” 

Honoka turned as Maki and Umi walked up, Umi starting to collect her arrows. 

“Sorry about that, I didn’t realize there were moOW.” 

Honoka winched as Maki hit her over the head with her staff. “I did… that’s why I said LETS GO AROUND THE MANDRAGORAS… please do not rush ahead again.” 

“Sorry… I won’t.” 

Maki nodded, looking down at the mandragoras. “Well since we are here… mandragora leaves can be used for making potions… if we collect some we can sell them somewhere in Stonepeak and get some extra gil.” 

Kotori beamed. “Good, I’ll start collecting; you guys keep a look out… just in case more come running.”

…

Slowly but surely the day went by… it was getting close to dusk before the 4 girls noticed a small light shining through the woods. 

Honoka beamed. “Guys, we made it, come on let’s hurry and get goiEEP.” 

Honoka stopped as the stone she was about to run past suddenly moved, Honoka quickly grabbing her sword and getting into a defensive position. 

Next to her, Maki went pale. “Oh no… Honoka san, by any chance do you know any offensive magic?” 

Honoka thought about it as Kotori and Umi rushed up next to them. “Uhm… yeah I learned Verthunder as one of my first spells, but I’m not that good at it.” 

“Doesn’t matter… everyone this is a flan. It is really weak to magic and stupidly resisting to everything else… Umi chan, Kotori chan, feel free to help out in any way that you can, Honoka you just cast Verthunder until it stops moving, I’ll provide support, if you feel really drained I have a single ether potion in my bag.” 

Honoka didn’t get a chance to say anything as the Flan lunged, the air turning cold as the monstrous jelly let loose a blizzard spell, Honoka feeling her hand incased in ice before it just as suddenly shattered. 

“OW… well fine then, come on girls, lets kick its butt.” 

Honoka held out her hand, channeling the magic the way she had been taught, letting loose a verthunder spell, the Flan clearly not happy. 

Kotori ran up, unleashing a combo of punches and kicks, the flan barely seeming bothered as its body wobbled. Nor did it seem too concerned as one of Umi’s arrows hit it between its eyes with a small thwock, the arrow seeming to slow as it went straight through the flan’s body, falling motionless on the ground behind it. 

“OH COME ON.” 

The air cooled down once more as the Flan started sending blizzard spells around the forest floor, the girls fighting for what seemed like an eternity as Honoka sent out her probably millionth verthunder spell as the flan screamed in agony, flailing and turning into melted goo onto the ground. 

Umi fell to her knees, trying to hold back a shudder after being hit relentlessly by the flan’s ice magic. “How in the world was something that small so strong.” 

Kotori moaned. “Ooohhh I never want to slap jello again, my arm is nuuuuooohh that’s not good.” 

Kotori looked down at her arm, suddenly noticing that her elbow was twisting in an unnatural position. 

Maki looked over and winched. “I’ll help, I think you popped your elbow out of your socket, probably the pressure difference that did it… I had hoped we didn’t have to run into a flan, they are notoriously hard to fight without proper magical damage… hey Kotori chan look there.” 

Kotori turned in the direction Maki was pointing. “Huh what do yoEEOW.” 

Maki smiled as she popped Kotori’s elbow back into place. “There… now please, gather your things and let’s get a move on, that fight took out what little magical reserve we had left… and while Honoka isn’t saying anything I think that is safe to say that its mostly determination that is holding her up.” 

Honoka didn’t answer this, just gathered her mind and her things as the group set into a slow jog, getting up on the main road and into the town of Stonepeak. 

Umi looked around, her eyes focusing on the cobblestone roads and the houses built in ashen grey stone as opposed to wood, the windows almost glowing as candles were being lit to use as a light source for those without the means of lighting with crystal shards. 

“So Honoka… where too?” 

Honoka grasped her dad’s sword intently, looking around. “Dad said to find a Lady Eli… that my best bet was probably the Snow Mount inn.” 

Umi nodded, starting to look around. “Well an inn is usually close to the town entrance so if we each look down a road we might…” 

“FOUND IT.” 

Umi turned at Kotori’s voice, the monk pointing to a sign depicting a mountain with a carved snowflake on it, the words Snow Mount Inn painted in black upon the brown wood. 

Honoka almost ran to the door, the rest of the group following her inside. 

The inn looked more like a tavern than anything else, the room full of people laughing and drinking. As Honoka looked around she suddenly realized with a twinge of panic that she had no idea what this lady Eli looked like. 

“Welcome my dears, anything I can do for you this fine evening?” 

Honoka turned at the voice, standing face to face with the barkeep, the man smiling friendly down at her as he cleaned a glass. “Uhm, maybe… I am looking for a lady Eli, is she here?” 

The barkeep turned his head, scanning the room and nodded. 

“Corner table, the blonde sitting alone… if you need anything else I will be here.” 

Honoka turned, looking down into the corner, spotting a blonde woman sitting with a plate of food and a mug of drinks, wearing a strange armor in dark blues. 

“Thank you sir” she said, making sure her friends were behind her as she went through the room, up to the unfamiliar woman. “Uhm, excuse me, are you lady Eli?” 

The woman looked up, and up close Honoka noticed that she looked a lot younger than she had thought, the blonde’s blue eyes scanning Honoka, her eyes narrowing a little even if… was that recognition Honoka saw glimmer? 

“That depends… who seeks me?” 

Honoka let the breath she was holding go, holding back a few sniffles. 

“Oh thank the primals… I… I have something to you… from my dad.” 

Honoka took out the ceremonial sword from her side, holding it out for Eli. 

“He… he told me to tell you something… uhm… A phoenix fire cannot burn pure uhm… if the skies are full of darkness… I think that was it. He said you would know what that meant.” 

Eli held out a hand, accepting the sword, looking at it in amazement, before looking back at Honoka. 

“You are Isshun’s daughter… that explains how your eyes looked familiar… could you do me a small favor? Show me your hands?” 

Honoka blinked, wondering what her hands had to do with anything, but nodded, taking off her gloves, holding out her hands, trying to stop them from shaking. 

Eli reached out to grab her right hand, turning it around to see the small diamond birth mark atop Honoka’s hand. “Your father did send me a letter a few months back… I had hoped his premonition was wrong but… since you are here I suppose that means the King has made his move?” 

Honoka blinked. “Uhm… yeah… or… we think so.” 

Eli nodded, then looked around the cramped room. “We shouldn’t be talking here, why don’t you and your friends gather your things and follow me... I have a friend with a warm house, and plenty of food and a safe place to rest.” 

Eli rose from her seat, handing Honoka back the ceremonial blade, grabbing a large spear leaning against the wall, and bending down to pick up a horned helmet, Honoka suddenly noticing a pair of small metallic wings on the shoulders of the blonde’s armor. 

Behind her Umi gasped. 

“Wait… I know you… you are the Permafrost Dragoon.” 

Eli winched a little. “They keep calling me that… I prefer Eli though if you don’t mind… now come, this way, if my hunch is right we have a long night ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art of all the girls, they will show up as soon as they arrive in the fic
> 
> [Maki](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184165306658/cause-lets-be-honest-maki-was-the-easiest-to)   
>    
>  [Honoka](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018168328/i-am-finally-making-my-love-livefinal-fantasy-fic)   
>  [Kotori](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018199683/honestly-this-came-out-a-lot-better-than)   
>  [Umi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018215913/such-archer-such-umi-such-grace)   
>    
>  [Eli](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184485819378/dragoon-eli-is-up-next-in-my-list-of-love-live)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, life is rough, shit is happening and my muse has been absent for ages

Chapter 4

As Honoka and her friends walked down the streets following the dragoon in front of them, Honoka couldn’t help but notice Umi’s gaze stuck to the back of the blonde’s head. 

“Hey Umi chan… do you know this dragoon? Why didn’t you tell us you knew who we were looking for?” 

Umi turned to look as the other 3 girls stared at her. “I… I only know her from the tales my father told me… of a young dragoon dressed in blue armor… a dragon knight without a dragon, who once faced an armada of ice golems as they rained ice down on her, standing victorious.” 

In front of them Eli made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “That story keeps getting more stupid the more often I hear it… it was only about 10 imps… who were casting blizzard spells everywhere… I was victorious and I did slay the major bulk of them until the rest of the kings guard managed to help get the civilians to safety… however since I did the fighting instead of the important work of making sure the commoners would survive I got all the credit for the victory and all the hate from the other survivors who felt cheated out of some recognition… so please, just Eli will be enough… Lady Eli if you insist on honorifics” 

No one had anything to say to this, the group following Eli, a few tired yawns being the only thing that filled the silence, as well as the sound of the group walking over cobblestones, as well as the light clinging of Eli’s armor. After a little walking Kotori frowned as it seemed that Eli was leading them out of town, before she once more turned to one of the last houses close to the small cobblestone wall that lined up the town. 

Kotori looked it over quickly, a small 2 story home, smoke rising out of a chimney, and a small hint of incense flowing through the air. Eli walked up past a small garden with small human written signs along some planted herbs, knocking on the door, turning to the 4 travelers. 

“I just want to apologize in advance.” 

Umi blinked, unsure what the woman meant. “Apologize? For what?” 

“You’ll see” Eli sighed, her face turning into a small smile as the door opened, a woman standing in the doorway, her face going from confused, to positively beaming. 

“Elicchi, oh I hoped you would stop by, the cards told me I would have a happy evening... oh, who are your friends?” 

“Long story” Eli said smiling. “One best not discussed out in the open.” 

“Say no more, please, do come inside everyone, hang up your cloaks and settle down in front of the fireplace, I’ll fix us all up some tea and food.” 

Umi blinked, walking with her friends inside, turning to Eli as the dragoon put down her helmet, starting to unbuckle her armor. 

“Should I tell your friend she forgot to properly button her shirt?” 

The sigh Eli gave did not put Umi at ease. “She didn’t forget… she prefer it that way.” 

Maki, who had finished getting out of her boots, was about to hang up her outer robes as her eyes fell on a large yellow pointed hat hanging on one of the coat racks. 

She turned back to properly look at Eli’s friend. Her purple hair hung in two twin braids, her shirt a dark blue with wide arms, showing signs of a possible high collar, but unbuttoned to show off an impressive bust. Around her hips a skirt in green and white stripes hung comfortably around her waist, held up by a thick brown leather belt. 

“Excuse me miss… this hat… are you a black mage?” 

Their host smiled and gave a small bow. “Tojo Nozomi at your service… I used to be an astrologian… but at some point my teachers told me I knew more than half the faculty… but I wasn’t ready to stop my training in the magical arts so I took up the mantle as a black mage, and while my love is the astrological field, the black magic arts serve me we…” 

Nozomi stopped talking, her eyes having trailed to Honoka, who had taken off her gloves and jacket, hanging them up on the coat rack. Nozomi tilted her head a little, before wordlessly walking up to Honoka, taking her hand in her own, staring at her birth mark. 

Eli smiled tiredly. “Ah yes, Nozomi, this here is Honoka… Isshun’s kid.” 

Nozomi looked up at Honoka, meeting her gaze with her own. “I see… Honoka san, when you channel magic does your hand glow?” 

“Uhm, yeah my birthmark does, none of my teachers or any white mage ever figured out how or why though.” 

Nozomi nodded, letting her go, turning to Eli with a big smile. 

“Elicchi knows where the tea is, everyone feel free to sit down here in the living room and rest, I have something I need to find real fast.” 

And with that Nozomi managed to scoot past Kotori and Umi towards a spiraling staircase heading upstairs, starting to walk upstairs, the sounds of paper being looked through and books tossed aside filling the air. 

Kotori blinked. “Okay I still don’t know what is going on, but I am too tired to ask questions, I just finished punching jello for like 15 minutes ago; I’ll be in here sitting in a comfy chair and resting by the fireplace if anyone needs me.” 

Eli nodded. “Probably wise, I’ll go get you all some tea, feel free to just sit and relax a little for now, I promise all questions will be answered.” 

Honoka, her eyes looking up the spiral staircase where their host had disappeared really hoped this was true. 

She wasn’t sure what was happening anymore. Her father only told her to find Eli, and while she was happy she had managed that, now that she had, she still didn’t know what this achieved. What had the message she delivered meant? Why was Eli and Nozomi so intrigued by her birthmark? What did she do next? 

Eli came back, a tray in her arms, the scent of herbal tea filling the small living room as she handed out cups to everyone, settling down in the couch next to Maki who was resting her eyes briefly. 

The group had barely managed to down half a cup of tea as the noises from upstairs changed from a rustling to a loud AHA, before new footsteps down the stairs heralded Nozomi’s return, the purple haired woman holding onto a large thick book, slamming it down onto the living room table, so loud that Kotori who had begun to slightly snore even as she tried getting some tea in her, woke up with a yelp. 

Honoka blinked as Nozomi beamed, starting to leaf through her book. “Uhm… what is going on?” 

“A real life prophecy is unfolding in front of our eyes is what is happening” Nozomi said grinning, finally stopping at a page. “Take heart ladies, we are about to do something glorious.”   
Nozomi found the page she was looking for, and started to read out loud.

“When the phoenix fire burns dark and casts a shadow over the land, a hero with the crystal’s mark shall appear. The hero will travel with 8 companions, bringing light to the darkness and free the 4 crystals of old from their tombs. The hero will face the dark phoenix with weapons and magic, and with the help of the nine primal forces battle to cleanse the world free from darkness and bring peace to the land, or to forever fall silent and let the darkness rule for a hundred years Prophecy of Ramuh, year 50 of Primal’s fade”

Everyone was suddenly wide awake. Maki, who sat closest to where Nozomi had set the book, got up from her seat, putting down the tea cup, and reading and re reading it. 

Umi blinked confused. “I’m sorry… what does that have to do with us?” 

“Well” Kotori said, she too looking over to the book. “The Fire Empire’s coat of arms IS a phoenix… and the king has clearly gone mad so… there are indeed dark phoenix flames about.” 

“Well yes” Umi said frowning, fidgeting a little. “But again, what does that have to do with us?” 

“A hero with the crystal’s mark” Maki read, looking towards Honoka. 

Honoka blinked, her left hand going over to her right, laying it over her birthmark. She blinked, and looked confused towards Eli who sighed. 

“I guess I should start from the top… This prophecy came to be after a summoner prayed outside the Shrine of Ramuh 50 years after the primal’s left… the summoner in question brought copies back to all the 4 realms, from the Water kingdom all the way out to the Earth province.” 

“Each of the rulers at the time did their best with what they knew, continuing on, dealing with life as it was… but the Fire King realized the meaning of the first line, and knew that sometime in the future, there would be another war, because of his lineage… so he went to his guard captain, and told him to bring his 5 most trusted men… they all met up, and the king told them that they were now an elite subunit of knights… called the Scarlet Knights.” 

“They would be loyal to the realm first, and then the people of the Fire Empire, and at last the king… they were to be on the lookout for new promising recruits to join their number, but they needed to be hidden and out of sight, and only known to those in the knighthood… and when the current king died, his successor was not to know of the knights… The main jobs for the scarlet knights were threefold.” 

“Recruit new members in the shadows, make sure the realms were peaceful… and the most important task, if there ever came to it, make sure the prophecy of Ramuh succeeded with a victory for the light.” 

Honoka blinked, staring at Eli. ”You… are you one of those Scarlet knights Lady Eli?” 

Eli gave a small nod. “As is Nozomi… it’s been many generations since it was just knights initiated… we are bigger now than back then, with allies all across the nation and… borders.” 

“But… I don’t… I still don’t understand.” 

Nozomi smiled, looking at Honoka. “I was invited into the knights by Elicchi… who knew I would always be there to help her… and she in turn was initiated by a king’s knight… by the name of Kousaka Isshun.” 

Umi and Kotori turned their head to look at Eli at this new flood of information, Honoka blinking, and looking down at her hand once more, before looking at Eli, trying to do the math of her age. 

Eli smiled at her. “I am a few years your elder… but your father had retired from active duty when we met… I was out on a mission and he was nearby helping… when I was heading back to the capitol, he told me to seek a certain high ranking officer, give his name, and the message; a phoenix fire cannot burn pure if the skies are full of darkness.” 

Honoka blinked, recognizing the words she herself had uttered no more than an hour ago to Eli herself. Eli looked back at the younger girl and licked her lips in contemplation. 

“There are no easy way for me to say this Kousaka san but… your dad sent you to me to fulfill a prophecy that was made centuries ago… when you were born, he sent a letter to the scarlet knights, telling them of his baby daughter overflowing with mana and a glowing diamond on her hand… at that time the old king was in his heyday and dearly beloved by his people, but the knights kept a look out… and then last year, there was an attempt at his life.” 

Kotori gasped, Maki looked downright outraged and Umi was so shocked she covered her mouth with her hands to stop a voiceless whimper. 

Eli frowned. “A night guard found a would be assassin as he tried pouring Malboro poison into the King’s personal water supply… it was pure luck that the guard was feeling hungry and decided to take a small trip by the larder… when caught the assassin managed to kill himself before we could learn anything, but the scarlet knights suddenly started paying closer attention to the prince… the prince who is now king and power hungry and mad, refusing to listen to his father’s council members.” 

“And now Honoka… now you are here. And the entire realm need you to save the world… and it’s not fair for us to ask, or put this at your shoulders but…” Eli sighed again, shaking her head, getting up and pointing to the prophecy in Nozomi’s book. 

“The hero will face the dark phoenix with weapons and magic, and with the help of the nine primal forces battle to cleanse the world free from darkness and bring peace to the land, or to forever fall silent and let the darkness rule for a hundred years.” 

No one spoke. Everyone just stared at Honoka, who looked at the book in front of her. She remembered being back home with her dad and Yukiho. Of her dad looking at her worried, of Honoka telling him she was fine and that he shouldn’t worry. Of her sister, alone on a Chocobo, rushing into the Earth domain without knowing what was happening. 

And lastly she thought of her last day at the capitol. Of how the old king was so beloved, that his people was still in mourning, of the lines of people wanting to go to the funeral to pay their last respects, and whose son hadn’t even waited until he was properly buried had begun ordering his knights to go set fire to his nation. 

She clenched her fist, looking up at Eli, defiant tears in her eyes. 

“I am in… what do I need to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art of all the girls, they will show up as soon as they arrive in the fic
> 
>  
> 
> [Maki](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184165306658/cause-lets-be-honest-maki-was-the-easiest-to)  
>   
> [Honoka](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018168328/i-am-finally-making-my-love-livefinal-fantasy-fic)  
> [Kotori](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018199683/honestly-this-came-out-a-lot-better-than)  
> [Umi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018215913/such-archer-such-umi-such-grace)  
>   
> [Eli](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184485819378/dragoon-eli-is-up-next-in-my-list-of-love-live)  
> [Nozomi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/187407991488/believe-it-or-not-guys-i-am-not-dead-continuing)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Umi and Kotori could do nothing more than to sigh at the whole thing. They knew Honoka pretty well, and had known that she would try to help even before she did. 

Kotori could do little more than to shrug, peering over the written prophecy once more. “What does the prophecy mean of the 4 crystals of old? I’m not sure my sensei ever told me of some old crystals.” 

“Well” Nozomi said, smiling brightly at the younger monk. “Do you know much about mana and magic?” 

Kotori shook her head. “The only one in the village with aptitude for magic was Honoka… and she isn’t the best at explaining difficult stuff.” 

Nozomi giggled, then looked around and got a small red shard from a nearby shelf. “This here is a crystal shard… they are found in small quantities around the world, in mountains, lakes, volcanoes… magic flows naturally around the world, and when a crystal comes in contact with magic, it can amplify the magical effect.” 

Nozomi held the shard in her left hand and started channeling mana, her right hand momentarily glowing as suddenly; a small flame flickered to life in her palm. Gently, Nozomi tossed the small shard into her fire spell, and the fire grew to twice its size, Kotori feeling the heat radiating from it before Nozomi dropped the spell, twirling her fingers as the fire evaporated, and all that was left was a small piece of red crystal shard. 

“Shards can be used in many ways. A farmer can use the shards to grow crops faster so monsters won’t come and eat it all, airship pilots use refined crystal shards as fuel in their airships… certain mage staves have embedded crystal shards in them to help cast their spells easier, the list goes on, you with me so far?” 

Kotori, Umi and Honoka all nodded, Maki frowning at Honoka. 

“Why are you nodding? Didn’t you go to magic school?” 

Honoka laughed nervously. “My teachers tried giving me one of those shards once… I barely managed to channel my mana before the shard exploded… apparently I have to little control and too much latent power to be able to use it so I never listened in when the teachers started talking about it, since I wasn’t going to be able to use it.” 

Maki sighed, and Nozomi chuckled, getting to her feet again, looking through another shelf, before coming back with a roll of parchment, rolling it out to reveal a full map of the 4 realms. 

“Back in the day, when the world was peaceful and the summons still roamed the world, each realm had one large crystal. They provided protection, a healing force, scientific marvels… I have translated a few scripts from that time over to the modern tongue and I am pretty sure the crystals were viewed as at least a gift from the gods, unless they were actually thought to be gods themselves, hard to tell.” 

Nozomi started making 4 marks on the map she had, one in each realm. 

“Then, the summons disappeared… The scholarly texts provides a timestamp, roughly 4 hours after Bahamut landed at the canyon of regrets, it was as if all the mana was dragged out of the crystals, and they turned grey and dark and unmoving… however, their shrines and locations are still very well known and recorded, so I know where we need to go… however that is not our first priority.” 

Eli, sitting down in her chair, frowned. “The prophecy states that we will need the power of the 9 summons… we need a summoner.” 

Umi frowned. “I’m not familiar with that branch of magic… what exactly is a summoner?” 

Maki smiled, leaning back on the sofa she sat on. “Well, everyone says the primal summons left never to be heard or seen from again… that is not correct per say. They have merely moved on to another plane, one where they are doing their own thing… however, they have the ability to send their spirit into our world and talk, but they don’t often feel like doing it. Now a summoner is, in all essence, a mage that uses their magic to make that spirit take proper form and stay in our world properly for a short amount of time. I don’t know how they do it or how they are taught, but I know it often takes a lot of patience and a tremendous amount of mana.” 

Nozomi nodded, looking up at her nearby grandfather clock. “Luckily, we are about half a week’s journey from Dawnshade, a town with a summoner academy… we need to leave first thing in the morning, but for now, you all look like you have had a long day and could use some rest.” 

Everyone nodded, and Umi finally let herself yawn, having tried to hold it in for almost 30 minutes now, not wanting to appear rude. 

Nozomi smiled, clasping her hands together. “Excellent. Now, I don’t have too much room, but if anyone is willing to bunk together we should be able to figure this out.” 

Honoka grinned, grabbing Kotori and Umi. “No worries, we are used to being tight knit.” 

Nozomi chuckled. “Wonderful… since you are 3 feel free to take my room, up the spiral staircase and first door on the left. If the smell of incense isn’t to your liking just open the window and air it out a little bit, I don’t mind.” 

Honoka smiled, she, Kotori and Umi getting to their feet, bowing in thanks and heading upstairs, yawning and talking amongst themselves. 

Nozomi turned to Maki who frowned and looked out the window. “Your name was Maki chan, yes?” 

Maki blinked, dragged out of her thoughts, nodding. “Yes that’s me.” 

“Me and Elicchi will need to take the guest bed… will you be okay with a pull out couch or a hammock for one night?” 

Maki smiled. “I travelled alone for about 2 weeks before I ran into those 3… I am used to tents and sleeping bags on the ground, a hammock is fine.” 

Nozomi nodded. “I’ll go get you some blankets and sleeping pillows then, be right back Makicchi.” 

And with that Nozomi walked up the stairs on the hunt for a hammock for Maki. Maki stared after her for a little while, before her eyes went back to the window, suddenly talking loud to Eli. 

“The king… he knows of the prophecy don’t he?”

Eli was quiet for half a minute before she answered. “We think so.” 

Maki nodded. “And he will probably try to make sure it won’t go our way right?” 

“Definitively.” 

Maki frowned deeper, the mage trying to keep calm as she asked her final question. “It’s going to be a race tomorrow wont it? To get to the summoners before his army comes and kills them all?” 

Eli licked her lips, her eyes going to the ground. “Probably.” 

Maki took a deep breath and shook her head, a migrane starting to form. 

Eli smiled at her. “You’re not going to ask why we aren’t heading out now?” 

Maki made a sound that sounded more like a snort than a laugh. “Want to know how I met Honoka and the others? Honoka had been told by her dad to go and find you… she and her friends had rushed through the southern ochu fields, and they entered the inn I was at, Kotori having twisted her ankle, Umi was poisoned and had 3 arrows left in her quiver and you could almost smell the mana exhaustion coming off of Honoka… and all she wanted was a piece of bread for the road, because she didn’t have time to relax and sit down.” 

Maki looked at Eli. “I am exhausted… I have no mana left, neither does Honoka, I helped Kotori fix a dislocated shoulder after she had been punching a flan for 20 minutes, and Umi’s bow arm has been shaking ever since we left the inn earlier today… we won’t save the world if we are dead before we can start the actual prophecies.” 

Maki looked up as Nozomi came walking down with supplies, getting out of the way as Nozomi fixed up a cozy hammock, turning off all the lights with a wave of her arm, Eli smiling and patting Maki’s shoulder in gratitude as the dragoon joined her friend up the stairs to the guest room, Maki getting comfortable, thinking over the implications of the prophecy. 

She wasn’t sure about how this team was going to end up… going out from the fact that one of the remaining 3 spots fate had decided the group would be filled up by would be filled by a summoner their group had 4 magic users… and while she had no doubt that a dragoon knight would be able to hold her own, Maki couldn’t do other than hope that the group would get some more help up close. 

Sighing Maki closed her eyes praying to whatever manner of deity heard her, to please keep the summoners safe, at least for a little while longer

…

“This is really early.” 

Kotori smiled in sympathy towards Honoka. They stood outside of Nozomi’s house in the early morning mist. The sun hadn’t properly gotten up yet but Eli and Nozomi had been insisted on the fact that they had a long journey to go, and the sooner they got out of the house, the longer they could travel on the main roads. 

Kotori didn’t mind, she was used to being up this early for training, she liked it when it felt like she was the only one up in the world. A small noise of clinking armor signalized that Eli and Nozomi was finished with their preparations. 

Nozomi walked out, her yellow mage hat on her head, a big shoulder bag over her left shoulder, a tall staff in her hand. 

“All right, out we go. I have tents, some potions, and most importantly, our map.” 

Kotori smiled, stretching out. “We will follow your lead Eli chan… Nozomi chan.” 

Maki nodded. “I’ll take the rear; I’ll let you know if I see any EEK.” 

Everyone turned at Maki’s shriek, a familiar blue pile of sludge slowly rolling into Nozomi’s garden through a hole in the garden wall. Honoka whimpered. 

“Aww man not again, it was hell dealing with this thing.” 

Nozomi didn’t say anything, simply stepped up, holding her staff, and snapped her fingers, the ice flan in front of her bursting into flames before dissipating into smoke. 

“I’m sorry about that everyone, the little buggers have become really intrusive lately, I think they are after my mint plants… I have been meaning to fix that hole for a while but never got around to it.” 

Honoka blinked and spluttered. “We… what? How? We used like 15 minutes yesterday fighting one of those guys… Kotori blew out the socket of her arm… you just snapped your fingers and it was dead.” 

Maki sighed. “I told you this yesterday. Flans are weak to magic, stupidly strong for anything else.” 

Nozomi chuckled. “Well I am happy to be here and help in any way that I can… for now we head eastward.” 

Eli nodded, starting to walk down the road, out of town and onto the eastern path. Honoka walked up next to Nozomi, looking at her curiously. 

“You said we were going to a town of summoners right Nozomi chan?” 

Nozomi nodded and smiled wide. “We are headed to the town of Dawnshade. Fascinating town really, according to the history books there weren’t even a town there back when the summons roamed freely, but scholars decided to set up roots as the place was right in-between two shrines, and soon commerce lured in more people and soon the town grew into a city that is now known as the city of summoners.” 

Kotori beamed. “Wow, you certainly know a lot Nozomi chan… do you know what shrines are down there? What summons I mean?” 

Nozomi turned to look at the younger monk who was clearly excited about the idea to go get a summoner and a summon soon. 

“Given what I have heard we are talking about Ifrit to the north and Shiva to the south… I don’t know precisely where the shrines are but the summoners should have a registry.” 

Eli smiled softly where she walked ahead of the pack, glad that Nozomi got to share her exposition and knowledge. 

“Well, for now we had better keep up a reasonable pace… the sooner we find a summoner willing to assist in our cause, the better.” 

Umi nodded, keeping her eyes on the road as the group walked down it. “As you say lady Eli… uhm, up until this point we have tried staying off the main roads... in case the king's men were out asking questions of a group of adventures out on their own... we don’t know this area very well though and other than mandragoras and flans we're unsure what monsters are around.” 

Eli turned to Nozomi at this, frowning a little. “I haven’t been off the beaten path for a while… Nozomi here though likes to take herb gathering trips telling me she would be fine because her cards told her so… so what is out here Nozomi?” 

Nozomi, just smiling serenely at Eli, clearly under the belief that she had done nothing wrong, turned to look at the established merchant road ahead of them. “Well we won’t have to worry about going into the woods just yet, even for trying to stay out of sight… I’d say in about half a day’s travel on the path should give us plenty of progress before we proceed into the woods for a shortcut. Aside from the flans and mandragoras there are wolves, but they can be discouraged from attacking by intimidation. Other than that there is the occasional gobbue, but they usually don’t attack if you leave them alone.” 

Eli nodded, frowning at a sign splitting off before turning into the left lane, continuing from where Nozomi left off. 

“Other than the wolves and gobbues, once we get far enough east we will need to decide whether to go through the ravine or take the main path... the main path will definitively have more guards... but the ravine has bombs.” 

Honoka blinked. “Ravine?” 

“The end result on the planetar landscape with Shiva and Ifrit showing off for each other” Nozomi said with a chuckle. “The legends are filled with stories of those two causing mischief trying to one up each other. Supposedly one time they went so far that Ramuh himself came flying in on a thundercloud and knocked some sense into both of them, causing a most intense thunderstorm… but Elicchi is right, we might need to decide on what way to go.” 

Maki frowned, looking at the ground ahead of her. “Is it sad that I actually think I would prefer the bombs? I know we are now apparently destined to save the world and bring back the light to the crystals and stuff... but I am not yet comfortable killing another human even if that is a soldier working under a tyrant king.” 

Kotori’s face, who until then had been excited with this new mission, stumbled a little herself at that, as Maki made a poignant point about what winning a war would actually entail. 

“I probably won’t be of much use trying to punch bombs, but if it’s between that and potentially killing humans...” 

Eli sighed, adjusting the visor on her helmet, trying not to think of how many people she knew were coming after them. “War is ugly I’m afraid… for now, I suppose the ravine will work out for us, but there will be a point where we won’t have a choice in the matter… we should all steel our self for when that day arrives.” 

And with that said, the group continued walking on in silence, the presence of war looming over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art of all the girls, they will show up as soon as they arrive in the fic
> 
>  
> 
> [Maki](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184165306658/cause-lets-be-honest-maki-was-the-easiest-to)  
>   
> [Honoka](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018168328/i-am-finally-making-my-love-livefinal-fantasy-fic)  
> [Kotori](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018199683/honestly-this-came-out-a-lot-better-than)  
> [Umi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184018215913/such-archer-such-umi-such-grace)  
>   
> [Eli](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/184485819378/dragoon-eli-is-up-next-in-my-list-of-love-live)  
> [Nozomi](https://kittypetro57.tumblr.com/post/187407991488/believe-it-or-not-guys-i-am-not-dead-continuing)


End file.
